Broken Love for An Elegant Shaymin
by 13slasher13
Summary: In love, there's always heartbreak, but they say that sometimes, good things fall apart so better things can fall together, that every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning. PKMNXPKMN in future chapters... Valentine's Day Story.


**Warning: **This story is suggest for more the viewers of 18, considering the fact that it will contain romance, tragedy, violence and some raising questions... and a good appeal of POKEMONXPOKEMON in the future chapters. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or claim to own it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo...

**Summary: **In love, there's always heartbreak, but they say that sometimes, good things fall apart so better things can fall together, that every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning... POKEMONXPOKEMON in future chapters

Yeah, so this is a gift for a friend i haven't got a response from in seven months, and it's taken me about that long to create this story for some reason, finding that when i first wrote it, i found it completely wasteful and lacked any emotion. So, i left it for a month or two when I got an idea to turn this into a love story, though not just any, a Valentines one. Though he wanted ShayminXShaymin, which it will contain in the future chapter, I added other pairings to add more atmosphere, mystery and drama XD

Another thing i want to point out is I'm trying a completely different kind of writing style here for another kind of story I'm thinking of developing, having the constant urge to write it, but not really thinking i can pull off certain aspects I need... but that's a story for another time, for now I'll stick on one subject and that is this story. So, the stories finished (In a way, excluding the finale as I'm still deciding which outcome to take) and I'll try place each chapter each two days, if I'm not to busy. If I happen to miss an update after two days, then I'll probably update the third day. If i still don't then the forth day I'll post the one I was meant to along with that days one and so on... you should be able to understand that... I hope

And a final note which is optional, seeing I used a fair bit of music along writing these chapters and it does add somewhat of a different tone the stories, I'll mention the music I used to create the chapters and it's **optional** to listen while reading.

* * *

**{Music:** Best Case Scenario by Mortal Treason**}**

**Broken Love for An Elegant Shaymin**

**~~~Time: 13:42, Valentines Day's~~~**

The moderate high pitch of the electrocardiography machine placed ease on the only one that knew how it worked; leaving the rest of the group in a strong disbelief of the one it was hooked upon to be alright. Each electrode lead was placed in its respectful place of the injured Pokémon as their friend was placed on the bed by the lady dressed in pink and white, her hair a dull red compared to the burning red plus sign that her hat had embedded on it.

Of the group there were two of a kind and an outlier of them, one pair were Buizel's, one female and one male with identical colourations, except the male held battle scars upon his face, a slight reminder of his past as they clouded his right eye and gave the appearance of him being a fierce and relentless fighter. He was fierce, but not relentless in anyway, he gave his opponent a fighting chance like a proper warrior would instead of what he had been dealt with in his forgotten days.

Bray was his name and he held a darker tone then his female counterpart and mate, at least a tone as his was a vibrant rush of orange like you would see from the glow of a burning flame that is covered in a grate or on the horizon of the sun setting near the look out of the ocean.

"This day was meant to be perfect for him…" Bray stated to the Lena, his body slowly standing up straight as he gritted his teeth angrily and gave the cause of his suffering a demonic like glare from the see through glass which his mate caught. The female Buizel reached her paws out and touched his shoulders, getting a small snarl from him as she applied more strength to prevent him from causing any more bloodshed.

"We don't need anyone else to be hurt," Lena said in a sharp tone, a mix of empathy for him as she knew what this was doing to him mentally. "And I don't want to be pointing fingers or anything, it is actually your fault," she added as she felt his shoulder tense at her words, his head turning to her with new found confusion written on those vivid blue eyes.

"I…" he turned his head back, looking down in shame as he closed his eyes with a tear sliding down his right eye, "I know… I trying to accept… it… but I can't…" he said in short snivels, quickly wiping his eyes with his fur and standing tall once again. Lena knew how emotional he could get when someone close to him was hurt, especially a friend who was linked mentally towards him, she couldn't figure what he was thinking most of the time, she was the physical bond with him while Tul was the mental bond of him in her own theory.

"No, this is my fault, I didn't think my… they'd…" The outlier of the group said, Lena and Bray looking over their shoulders to see what the creature of three shades of blue had to say, a range of shades to be exact. The darkest, a teal blue tone was in the shapes of rhombus' that were on the tip of its four sturdy paws, the end of its long tail and on the end of the Sherpa like cap it wore on its forehead that was a steel blue, the reminder of this canine body an icy blue with an odd 'S' shape on its back that was the same colour of its tail tip and replaced the two rhombus shapes a normal Glaceon would hold on its back along it's spine.

They stared at him as he came out of the room were one of the final pair was, the one that was harmed in the process of this Pokémon's word. "Damn right it is!" Bray snarled, losing his sense of morality in another world as he laid eyes on the one that was an accessory to hurting his friend. Again, Lena acted quickly to try and calm his nerves from doing something reckless like he was known for, "All you had to do was make I a little drama! Not this!" He swayed his arm aggressively, stopping as he point in the see through window that was a looking glass for them to see their friend suffering.

Lena clenched her fist, turning it a few degrees before she thrust it forward and made impact with his back. He collapsed forward with a small yelp and a long shudder, landing on all fours, feeling a chill along his body which made his bones numb. She always had to do this on a daily basis, learning very quickly which sections to hit to bring him down. "Now you take some time cool down while I talk to…" Lena began, knowing it would take some time for him to feel something or speak properly with her new attack that this Glaceon taught her a few days ago. "Where'd Floar go? She was here a couple minutes ago."

"Chansey took her to a room away from human eyes; she said the Shaymin could bring some unwanted attention among us," Frost remarked in an uplifting mood, bringing a new cheer in the room with his soothing voice. "And I came out here to tell you Tul's will be fine, he just needs some rest and something else I couldn't catch," Frost added with a humble smile, looking down shortly after as this was he put the blame on himself.

The time ticked by and soon enough, Chansey emerged out of the room with Nurse Joy, where they Chansey gave them the clear they could see their unconscious friend.

Bray rushed passed them and made his way onto the bed that Tul was on, seeing all these odd cords and bandages covering the green and ivory Pokemon's once unharmed body.

Frost went to take a step forward, but was stopped by Lena as she extended her paw in front of him as a gesture of not to pass. "We best let him be alone with him, at least for a few minutes," Lena pointed out as Chansey gave them a look of confusion and closed the door behind her as she walked into the room just in case there was a sign of trouble.

"What do you mean?" Frost asked quite curiously, not really understanding why he would want to be left alone with a friend that was unconscious. He was new to having friends, seeing his life was spent in the shadows of a trainer and confined in a ball since he could remember. He couldn't quite put the pieces together.

"Well," Lena started, making herself onto the red puffy couch that gave them the leverage to stare through the window and see what was going on. "You don't know their history together, their inseparable, like a warrior and his blade," she said with a small smile appearing on her face, a quiet, but delicate laugh coming out as she sat herself on the edge of the arm rest that was the couch, knowing nothing was going to really happen beside Bray just talking and not having the ability to hear what was said because of the walls.

"What do you mean?" Frost said as he placed his two front paws upon the window as he watched marvellously at Bray sitting on the end of the bed, staring at him in shame and fear of what was going to be when he came through.

"Well, a warrior holds his blade as a weapon, within one hand or two, were once he grips the broad handle, every emotion, every thought of his is thrown into battle. In this case, Tul would be the all his emotions and mentality, and the physical part, you can guess, is Bray himself. Though his nothing without Tul by his side in a way, and they say, well I've heard anyway, that a warrior without a blade is not a warrior at all," she explained the best she could, not having quite the quality to give an explanation to well.

Frost gave a slight tilt of his head to the right, getting mixed opinions from her and the lot them at this point. "I think I get it, but what you mean, in a way?" he questioned as he didn't quite get that part. She was saying they were inseparable and yet she didn't prove her point, she just gave him an explanation with no cause. Even with his slight friendship with these wild ones, he couldn't quite grasp or understand them; they were so different compared to his life on the roads constantly.

"Well a warrior needs a break sometimes…" Was all she said as the Buizel closed her eyes in a lustful manner.

He knew what that was about in a way, reminding him about what he had forgotten to talk about with her and it seemed an appropriate time to do so. "I want to thank you," he thanked, jumping onto the flat surface of the couch as his back legs were getting tired and bowing to her in respect.

She turned her body, raising a brow as to what he was referring to, "What do you mean?"

"What you did to me… it was really… nice..." he said bashfully, a small blush appearing on under his fur and almost undetectable if it wasn't for the light from the ceiling shining on his face. "I know it's a few days late, but i wanted to tell you no one's ever done something like that to me, and I found it really sweet even if it was for a bargain…" she said as his tone became a little down at his last words.

"Really? You turned my face when I saw you," she said teasingly, her words only returned by a confused appeal in his eyes as he tilted his head in a manner that showed he didn't understand that. "Don't worry, your cute, you'll find another Glaceon. Look at us; I have a Buizel, Tul has his Shaymin. I'm sure if you stick with us you'll find that female who'll love you as a mate instead of a partner," The Buizel said cheerfully.

"Yeah… stick with youse…" The Glaceon said sadly, doubting himself with everything that he caused in only a matter of days after meeting them. "I don't think your boyfriend likes me anymore…"

"You don't worry about him, just stay by me when around him and you'll be fine, after all I am his leash," she said slyly as she raised her fist with a light blue shine beginning to encompass it before the Buizel lowered it and shook it off.

**~~~Time: 15:45, Valentines Day's~~~**

"I know I have to take responsibility for my actions, but I can't bear to have the thought that I done something to you… something like this…" Bray spoke; his body posture slumped forward as he used his front paws as support of not falling flat on the huge white bed. He had room to move around without having to harm his best friend in anyway. All those leads made him queasy and sick to the stomach, a somewhat feel of irony upon himself as the leads to him were like strings, making the Shaymin that laid there a like a lifeless puppet, all these machines plugged on him that the Buizel was weary of looking at, fearing he may hurt him. Bray felt that this was the ironic hitch in a plan that was meant to go perfect, but instead went down a steep hill.

He wasn't sure what to do, what to say, he was just there, staring at his friend in a situation where he would never hope to be. "I never thought I'd see you like this, but I know you've seen me in a similar situation like this... without the leads and all…" The Buizel scratched the back of his head, the feel of sadness weeping his soul. It was only him and the patient within this room, The Chansey having left through another door by the order of Nurse Joy.

There was no response from Tul's limp body beside the occasional rise of his chest, other than that; everything was motionless under the thin sheet of white. For the most part it was quiet, the Buizel conversing in a one side conversation about Tul, and at some parts about himself and how he'd not be here if it weren't for him. That's what brought the Buizel to tears, sulking profusely as he remembered his saviour from that ditch, how he recalled the very first feel of true warmth for the first time.

"I don't… de-de-serve to be your fr-frie-nd… you s-av-ed me ma-ny-ny ye-ars a-ago…" he bawled as he let his tears flow freely, using his right paw and wiping the excessive amount of tears, "You're going… to… b-be o-okay…" he added, trying to keep himself strong. The fact he was like this gave him a fear that he wouldn't make it, not after an assault like that from a Flareon.

He gave a startle quiver along his body when he felt pressure on his back, quickly turning his head in his sodden face to Lena who was standing beside his slumped body, stroking his back soothingly. He stood up and leaned into her, hugging her tightly with his paws wrapped around her while rubbing his head against her in a forgiving matter as he cried.

"It's okay," Lena said in a reassuring manner, positioning her paws around him like he had her, except more softly and left herself to stroke his back as he moped up on her. She stared at Frost he was sitting himself in front of her, returning a shameful look at the two when he saw how dear he was to him. "Frost, why don't you tell us what happened? You were there and we don't exactly know the details of what happened? You only told us, and was pretty obvious, that his was mauled by another Pokémon," Lena suggested, giving Bray a small lick on his cheek. The best thing that came to her mind was to distract his mind, and what better to find out what actually happened.

"Well…" Frost muttered, conflicting on whether to talk about it. It would feel better to explain his role of this tragic outcome and it would clean his conscience, but he didn't want to bring up what the experience held. He shook his head, closing his eyes and nodding once, "I can't… and isn't it better if Floar was here, she was left in the dark herself…" The Glaceon mentioned with a frown on his face.

"That's not a bad idea, she could be the steed in this case," The female Buizel said as Frost gave a grumble at her words.

"Are you obsessed with knights and warriors or something?" He blurted out, always hearing her talk about them and making references to them constantly.

She gave a slight nod and leaned her head on Bray's buoy gently, "I'm pretty much with my knight," she said lovingly with a slight squeeze that made the male Buizel emit a small whine from his slowing down tears.

"We'll I'll go look for her," Frost boasted as he jumped of the bed and onto the tiled floor, making light steps toward the door that slid open electronically when he was at a certain distance.

**~~~Time: 16:00, Valentines Day's~~~**

"So I get to ask the questions and find out what all three of you were trying to hide from us two?" Floar explained for the fourth time, making sure she got this right. They had been so mysterious the past few days so she wanted to make sure they were not going to hide anything.

"Yes!" Lena said sharply, not offending her, but annoyed at how many time she had to explain herself just to get the same answer. Floar gave a soft smile, nodding sweetly as she did in her land forme, the vibrant flowers on the neck of the emerald and pearly Pokémon on display in her form of mixed feelings, though still always showing how she took care of herself in any situation.

"I want to know what this plan is that Frost mentioned when he and I confronted earlier today and why all three of you started it," she added gracefully as she laid herself on the comfy bed, different from the hard soils, soft grasses and solid rocks she would normally lay on.

Lena folded her arms and sat herself down next to Bray who had cried himself to sleep. She left him like that as waking him up would only bring more of a river on her, even if her fur was water resistant. She was about to speak, but Frost beat her to the punch.

"Can… can I go first…" The Glaceon said hesitantly with his head showing some guilt for stepping forth and taking the spotlight. Lena gave a nod, she couldn't exactly say no, and it would be interesting to hear what his side as she didn't know too much about him within the short time span they knew each other.


End file.
